Menunggu
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Naruto lelah menunggu Hinata yang telah lama terbaring/NaruHina/DLDR/RnR?/Krisan akan sangat membantu./Flame digunakan untuk menghangatkan semur di rumah :v


**Menunggu**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn : Absurd, OOC plus typo.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:chacha:**

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau selalu memakai _hoodie_ berwarna ungu itu?" tanya Sakura dikala mereka sedang mengadakan reuni bersama teman lamanya, Naruto.

"Ya, benar." sambung Sasuke setuju dengan ujaran gadis bersurai _soft-pink_ tersebut, "Warna ungu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan karaktermu."

"Ahahahha," sedangkan yang disinggung hanya tertawa getir. Hanya saja kedua mata safirnya sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Warna ini mengingatkan akan wanita yang aku cintai."

"Ah, Hinata kah? Aku penasaran bagaimana dengan kabar dia." dan Sasuke pun langsung mengungkit nama gadis yang selama ini mencuri perhatian Naruto, "Apa kau tahu, _dobe_?"

Jantung Naruto pun berdegup. Ia tak tahu harus member jawaban apa kepada kedua temannya itu. Ia belum siap untuk memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu- _ttebayo_." jawab Naruto seraya menyeruput secangkir kopi susu yang mulai mendingin.

" _Ara_ ~ andai saja aku tahu Hinata di mana. Pasti dia menjadi lebih anggun dari pada saat SMA dulu. Dia kan benar-benar tipikal kekasih idaman banget." tukas Sakura seraya melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda Uchiha itu hanya memasang wajah _stoic_ -nya.

Dasar tidak peka. Begitulah batin Naruto terhadap Sasuke yang tidak tahu maksud dari kode Sakura.

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Aku ada urusan penting." pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berpamitan untuk segera pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto? Kita kan baru di sini 30 menit." ujar Sakura menahan pemuda itu agra tidak pergi.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia, Sakura." timpal Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto untuk pergi.

"Sampai jumpa ya _teme_!" senyum Naruto menjadi lebar. Hanya saja senyumannya itu sedikit redup.

"Ya. Kau hati-hati di jalan." Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

 **:chacha:**

Terdapat di ruangan medis, Naruto mengunjungi ruangan rawat inap di mana terdapat sesosok tubuh mungil yang tengah terbaring lemah.

" _Kali ini kita pasrahkan saja kepada Tuhan. Luka dikepalanya itu membuat Hinata menjadi tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang._ "

Naruto sadar. Semua yang menimpa Hinata adalah hasil perbuatannya. Ia bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab akan menunggunya kesadaran Hinata. Apabila Hinata sampai meninggal, maka Hiashi dan Neji Hyuuga akan langsung menjebloskan dirinya ke jeruji besi.

Kedua mata safir pemuda itu melelehkan air mata yang deras. Ia menyesal. Ia bersalah.

Andai saja dia tidak tergoda akan kecantikan wanita lain. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan mendua dan melukai wanita yang ia baru sadari bahwa ia cintai.

Ia memukul Hinata ketika gadis itu mempergoki dia berselingkuh. Alih-alih ia meminta maaf atau apa, ia malah memukul kepala gadis ayu itu dengan botol minuman keras untuk menutupi kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikirannya waktu itu.

Untuk saat ini Naruto yakin, andai Hinata akan siuman, gadis itu akan membenci dirinya seumur hidup.

"Hinata..." gumam Naruto memegang tangan pucat kekasihnya itu, "Aku mohon sadarlah."

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Sesekali Naruto mengusap helai indigo milik Hinata yang saat ini masih terpejamkan matanya. Ia usap lembut pipi gadis tersebut, dan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin.

"Aku sadar bahwa diriku ini jahat, aku memang bajingan. Tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa dirimulah wanita yang bisa menerima kekuranganku. Aku tidak meminta dirimu untuk memaafkanku. Aku hanya ingin dirimu sadar dan kembali melanjutkan mimpi-mimpimu..."

"Dan juga melanjutkan mimpi-mimpi yang telah aku hancurkan..."

"Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

"Dan aku janji...meninggalkan dirimu jikalau kamu memang pulih nanti."

"Aku hanya ingin mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk dirimu. Hanya itu."

"Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan keluargamu."

"Jika kau sadar, kau boleh membenci diriku semaumu. Kau injak, kau pukul, kau tampar. Silahkan saja."

"Aku mohon...sadarlah Hinata." ujar Naruto yang saat ini mulai lelah menunggu detak jantung Hinata yang selalu pelan. Napas gadis itu juga terpenggal. Ia juga lelah untuk menunggu Hinata untuk membuka kedua mata _lavender_ nya yang indah. Ia lelah namun juga ia rindu akan Hinata, senyumnya, suaranya, sentuhannya, dan semua yang ada dalam diri gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"-!" kedua mata Naruto terbelalak terdapat sesuatu yang bergerak di atas tempat tidur.

Naruto senang bukan main melihat Hinata yang menunjukku hasil yang baik. Tidak sia-sia ia menunggu selama setengah tahun.

Kedua mata Hinata pun perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka dan menunjukan pandangan yang sayu.

"Hinata?! Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar." ujar Naruto yang kesenangan melihat kekasihnya yang siuman dari koma-nya. Tak lupa pula ia memberitahu kepada dokter dan perawat yang menangani kesembuhannya.

"Aku tidak percaya nona Hinata bisa siuman dalam jangka waktu yang cukup sebentar," gumam Tsunade yang merasa takjub, "Memang tiada yang tahu akan rencana Tuhan." sambungnya.

Setelah memeriksa kondisi Hinata yang mulai baikan, Tsunade pun meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk berbincang.

"Syukurlah Hinata kau sudah sadar. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." ujar Naruto sumringah memandang wajah Hinata yang tetap cantik walaupun dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara pun hanya memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung. Kedua matanya terasa kosong.

"Hinata? Kau dengar aku' kan?" panggil Naruto memegang pipi putih milik Hinata.

"Kamu..." dan Hinata pun mulai mengangkat bicara. Membuat wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kamu siapa?"

 **END**

 **A/N :** Ohoho maafkan saya jika fic ini gaje banget. Jika berkenan silahkan beri masukan atau saran, hehehe. Maklum saya hanyalah author abal XD

 _See you!_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
